Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-103041 discloses a positive electrode composite material layer containing a positive electrode active material having an average primary particle size of 0.1 to 5 μm, and carbon black having a DBP (Di-Butyl Phthalate) oil absorption number of 100 to 160 ml/100 g.